1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus used to attach a second or spare wheel at the position of a first wheel of a motor vehicle. The new system provides a means to mount a second wheel on existing or substitute wheel mounting bolts such that the second wheel is in position to support the motor vehicle should the primary wheel tire lose pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently known assemblies for mounting dual tires at an axle end of a motor vehicle. Representative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,322, issued Aug. 30, 1928 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,034, issued May 8, 1951. The first disclosure includes the mounting of an auxiliary or spare tire adjacent the motor vehicle primary tire. The wheel assemblies are mounted abutting or adjacent each other in order to use the vehicle existing wheel mounting bolts. The spare wheel is flared out to provide clearance between the primary and spare tires. The spare wheel and tire are mounted interior to the primary wheel adjacent the brake drum. This design permits mounting the spare wheel and tire without the need for extended wheel mounting bolts or retaining nuts. Plate clips are additionally used to attach the two wheels.
The second disclosure (U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,034) includes a dual primary wheel assembly rather than use of a primary wheel and smaller diameter spare wheel. Again the two wheel assemblies are mounted abutting or adjacent each other and thereby may use existing type mounting bolts. A special two piece retaining bolt assembly is used to firmly secure the wheels to the brake drum. No spacing devices such as extended retaining nuts between the wheels are disclosed.